


Social Needs

by PeroxidePrincet



Series: From Ashes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Non-Evil Loki (Marvel), Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: Tony needed to be held and reassured. It didn't exactly go to plan, but Loki obliged.





	Social Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceruleansmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleansmile/gifts).



> This is set in an au a friend of mine and I came up with where Loki didn't actually do anything wrong, Hela did. She'd been casting an illusion to set the ball rolling to Ragnarok to free herself, basically. Loki is a good and precious boy who just likes to cause a lil harmless trouble sometimes but he loves his friends and his brother and his sons.
> 
> The companion piece to this will be posted once I finish it!

Loki glanced over at Tony, brow furrowing. To the others, he seemed no different from usual, but Loki could see the way his leg was bouncing furiously and he was closing himself off. He gently reached out with his magic, using the trick En had taught him, to see what this sudden change in body language was about. His brow furrowed when he sensed anxiety and a need to be held. He gave a glance around the room at the other Avengers, then walked over to Tony.  
“I must speak with you, Little Man of Iron,” Loki said softly, picking Tony up. Tony gave a yelp of surprise, gripping Loki’s shoulders. The other Avengers gave soft snickers as Loki carried him into the other room, except for Thor, because Thor understood. Loki sat down, gently arranging Tony on his lap. Tony struggled a bit, and Loki gently shushed him.  
“What the hell are you doing, Loki?” Tony hissed.  
“You needed to be held, did you not?” Loki asked softly, guiding Tony’s head to his shoulder. Tony tensed for a moment before he relaxed, cheeks flushing. Loki gently rubbed Tony’s back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Next time, simply ask. I will not be upset with you.” Tony was quiet for a moment before he buried his face in Loki’s shoulder. Loki gently ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, holding him close.  
“Thank you,” Tony mumbled. Loki kissed the top of his head.  
“There is no need to thank me,” he murmured, playing with Tony’s hair. Tony melted into the touch, his eyes slipping closed. “You are starved of affection, Small Man of Iron. Why do you not simply speak to your friends about this need? Midgardians’ social needs are as important as their physical needs.” Tony shook his head a bit, hiding his face in Loki’s neck again.  
“I can’t just… ask for this. It’s weird…” Loki’s brow furrowed.  
“You Midgardians and your strange social conventions…” he said softly, giving Tony a gentle squeeze. “Well, I do not think this is “weird”. It is necessary for your mental health. You may approach me at any time if you are in need of affection.” Tony gave a soft sniffle, and Loki’s brow furrowed. “Man of Iron? Have I said something incorrect?”  
“No, no… sorry, I just…” Tony pulled back, rubbing at his eyes. “I thought everyone would think I was… I dunno. A perv or something…”  
“There is nothing sexual about this. You simply need physical affirmation that you are cared for,” Loki said softly, wiping his tears away. Tony sniffled softly, looking down in embarrassment. Loki pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead, cradling his face in his hands. “I did this same thing with my son, Nari. And Fenrir, before he was cursed.” Tony looked up at him again, eyes red-rimmed.  
“Y-you have kids?”  
“I do. Though… they are gone, now…” Loki said softly, looking down. Tony’s heart ached, and he wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck, hugging him. Loki went still for a moment before winding his arms around Tony’s waist and burying his face in his neck.  
“I’m sorry. That must be hard,” Tony murmured.  
“It is… no parent should bury their child…” Loki whispered. “I failed my sons…”  
“You didn’t,” Tony said, gently nuzzling his cheek. “You can’t always protect them, no matter how much you want to.”  
“But I did, Man of Iron. I failed my sons. I allowed them to be cursed and then killed during Ragnarok. It was my fault…” Loki’s voice broke. Now it was Tony’s turn to shush him, Tony’s arms tightening a bit.  
“You didn’t fail them,” Tony murmured. “As someone who lost his parents, I can tell you firsthand that they would’ve wished to die in your place, if you’d been the one to die.” Loki sniffled softly, and Tony gently took his face in his hands, resting their foreheads together. “You didn’t fail. These things were out of your control. It’s ok.”  
“As was your parents’ death,” Loki whispered, eyes opening. Tony opened his own eyes, gazing into Loki’s green eyes. His heart ached at the pain in them. Tony gently wiped his tears away.  
“We’ll both be ok. Eventually,” Tony murmured softly. Loki gave a little nod, pulling Tony closer.


End file.
